


Poise and Rationality

by foolofatook001



Series: Who Killed Markiplier Songfics [4]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Also this one's real short, Angst, Cheating, F/M, I put the House as a character, Mark isn't happy, but the House is, oh well, sue me, yikes guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolofatook001/pseuds/foolofatook001
Summary: In which discoveries are made and conclusions are drawn - and not to Will and Celine's benefit. Based on "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At The Disco.
Relationships: Actor Mark/Celine, Celine | The Seer/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: Who Killed Markiplier Songfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603549
Kudos: 6





	Poise and Rationality

**Author's Note:**

> It’s much better to face these kinds of things/ With a sense of poise and rationality

The house needed Mark. It had immense power, to be sure, but it could not do anything directly. It needed a vessel to corrupt and take as its own. It tried this many ways. It did its best to isolate him, but the close-knit group of friends he had made it hard, and the house was foiled for a long time. Then it decided to try another tack. It would be his friend, a little helpful voice that gave him advice and insight, and slowly it would pull him away from everyone.

It started in with Celine. The house had been inflaming both their tempers for a while, causing them to fight. After about a month of this, it slipped in a thought to Mark that would ease Celine’s anger. It kept this up until it had Mark’s complete trust. Then it began sowing the seeds of suspicion in his mind. It had tasted William’s desires when he had lived in it, and had considered him for a vessel for a while, but he had left — perhaps sensing the house’s intentions. However, the house knew enough to draw Mark’s attention to certain behaviors of his best friend and his wife.

Things had come to a head. William had come over while Mark was gone, ostensibly for a business trip, though the house knew he would be back before too long; it had too much of a hold on him for him to be away for more than a day or so. William and Celine were together in the library, and the house saw its chance. Quietly, it nudged Mark upstairs. He was so used to listening to the house by now he didn’t even question the strange impulse; he simply pushed the door open after his knock had yielded no results.

The house took him up the stairs and toward the library, where William and Celine’s laughter could be heard. It let all the suspicions it had planted in his mind resurface. Then it withdrew a little, watching as Mark stood frozen in the hallway, stewing in his jealousy and insecurity.

The sounds from the library dropped off suddenly, and Mark’s hands slowly drew into fists. The house kept back still. Mark had to make the decision himself to go and look. He would be useless otherwise.

Mark started forward, then stopped again. He kept opening and closing his fists, and the house could tell he was on the verge of something — 

Mark took four steps forward and, taking a breath to steel himself, peered through the open door into the library. The house exulted as his face grew pale at the sight of his best friend and his wife, kissing each other in his own home. Quickly it suggested he go back downstairs to his office, which he did, stumbling and numb.

As soon as the door was shut, the man slumped down in his chair at his desk and said aloud, “Haven’t they ever heard of closing a damn door?” He said it helplessly, and the house knew it had him. 

_ Now you know, Mark _ , it whispered to him.  _ They can’t lie to you _ .

Maybe it was a good thing, then?

_ It’s good to be prepared when it comes to these kinds of things. Face them with a sense of… poise. And rationality. _

Now he knew. He could take control of his emotions and face them when he was collected. Then he could throw them both out of his house. Mark and the house smiled at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: this is intended to follow "Mr. Brightside" in terms of timeline.


End file.
